


Changeling

by BlimeyMate (Wuzui)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/BlimeyMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter comes into his 16th year, but something startling happened that causes the large ripples in few worlds altogether. Dark Lord, Light Lord, and Elf King comes together to make a deal that will end the war as Nymph Queen mourns that night she had done the forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting between Three Lords

What if Harry Potter is not whom we know? What if the old race of elves, not House Elves or Elder Elves, but Fey Elf was the one?  Shunned as they are, they are also powerful in their own right. Born of Elf Man and Nymph Woman, their offsprings has always been females, spare for one that was hidden with concerns and secrecy from both sides of parental. Their Ranks is very high and will be forever theirs...

* * *

 

_"Think He will come in soon?"_

_"If He did, you know we cannot accept Him as Ours, Queen..."_

_"I know, King. But I just..."_

_"Queen, please understand that we have casted Him into the world that already seen Him as their Hero."_

_"He is already their Hero! He have casted away the insane Lord and survived the Curse!"_

_"Yes, but He must fulfil the Prophecy..."_

_"Has it been already fulfilled?! He, and his fake Parents, have Vanquished the Lord on that Samhain night!"_

_"So You knew of the Prophecy?"_

_"Very well enough that I was there to Witness the whole time."_

_"Why do I even try..."_

_"My dear King, I know since that night we've spent together, we have split apart beyond hope of returning..."_

_"I know, dear Queen... Then we shall cast Him as Our proposal."_

_"Wh-What did You mean, King?"_

_"A Game. Game of Chase, Hiding, and Capture. We will step in from Our Worlds together with offer of Peace between both Sides."_

_"King! You know that He would not know what to do right away when It starts!"  
_

_"Precisely why You are going to Him and give him information from Us together on how to Survive. Give those to Him."_

_"Even We are condemning Him to this... I see the reason why."_

_"The Boy is too powerful as He is right now. If He Comes in, We must place It in effect right away."_

_"I agree then. I must gather quickly. I wish you luck."_

_"Goodbye, dear Queen."_

_"Goodbye, dear King."_

* * *

 

A tall dark-haired male stood in the room before the window, staring out as he listens carefully with his pointed ears carefully. He's wearing a fitted outfit, having green and white mixes perfectly together to pulls off the ensemble. He grips his wood cane tighter with his white gloved hands, remembering that one night from long long ago that seems just so recently to him; unable to stop what is already happening in action. He could feel it, that one of his offsprings that was switched with human children with seals on their cores, that it was breaking and unable to control the fickle Magic inside the Boy he wished but could never have.

"You better upheld your promise of safe meeting between me and that old fool..." A deep voice called out, nearly hissing out as the elf just sighs then turns to face a serpentine male before him. His deep green eyes striking into red eyes, both testing each other before Voldemort just moves to sit down away from the door, facing it.

"I will, Voldemort. But first, I must tell you that the number of Horcruxes you have is too much for one to even handle." Voldemort glares at the elf, who looked serious at the topic. "I suggest combining once more with your Horcruxes while your sanity last or you'll fall once more again into the rabbit hole you enjoy going into fondly of." The elf just turns to the door, seeing old Headmaster there as the wand and any harmful items was taken from him by one of the Elven guards of his. Voldemort went through the same thing as well.

"Good day, Lord Hastos. What brings you to call both of us here together?" Dumbledore said as Hastos just smiles tiredly at them both. The old wizened wizard sat across from Voldemort, who was glaring at him. Hastos took a seat between them then places his hands on the table to expose he has no weapons. Other two did the same as well, one slowly as other was forced.

"Good day to you as well, Dumbledore. It has come to my attention that the war has gone long enough and I'm forced to give you the ultimatum," Hastos said as Voldemort turn his glare on hima s Dumbledore just stares at him curiously. Hastos just leans forward, placing his chin on the laced fingers; causing Voldemort and Dumbledore to stare even more at him. 

"It came to me that soon, a person that is powerful enough to stop a war on their own, will be coming into their Inheritance." This gotten Dumbledore and Voldemort starting another glare/stare contest.

"I'll be getting-./I guess I must take-." Both of the wizards just stare at each other, jaws tight as they both realized that they want this person under their influence. Hastos just watches between them, humming mentally as he could see an interesting game up ahead. "Please, go on, Lord Hastos..." Voldemort grit out the words harshly as Hastos just grins happily at the thoughts of the wars he had joyfully took glee in.

"Yes. I must say that they are Fey-Elf," Hastos said as both of the males just stare at him in shock, "and will be shunned by both races. The mother and father had switched the child for human, and let me say this, the child they took is very happy with life since he had gotten few cancers," here the wizards shudders at the thought of cancer since they can survive it, it was just horrible to get treatment for it, "we managed to cure all of it." 

"I see. Then the Changeling?" Voldemort asks, nearly hissing as Hastos just smiles at the term that other just used. It was appropriate after all.

"Grew up without know about us and is currently going to school of magic." This causes Voldemort and Dumbledore to frowns slightly, guessing that 'us' is Fey and Elf races themselves. However, Hastos really meant all of them in general. He gave off chilly smile that could rivals Goblins, causing both of them to eyes at him warily. They both knew that other was strong in his own right and won't get out a fight without a scratch. "Good. Now, let me tell you. On June first, the game shall begin. You have a day to prepare as the Changeling have a day with the Fey Queen. I will not be helping either of you three, though the Queen might since she's not stickler for rules..."

"I see then. Will you now excuse us?" Dumbledore said as he began to stand up as Voldemort did the same, both of them wanting to get resources needed for the game as Hastos just nods then stood up. Dumbledore was the first to leave as Voldemort stayed behind for something.

"Yes, Dark Lord?" Hastos said as he taps on his cane thoughtfully. Voldemort just glares at him with his slitted red eyes, barely sneering.

"So if we find this person, we automatically win the war?"

"Yes. We'll let the lost side know and let things go on from there." Haston's answer just brought a smirk upon Voldemort's face. "However, you must let us know the person's name before we do so. After all, only two was born on same day."

"And what do we get out of this deal as well?"

"The Changeling, if wanted, can be a way to ensure the treaties between two race and a Lord. After all, we may shunned them; there's no reason we shouldn't lose the advantage of doing things this way."

Voldemort just smirks dangerously, seeing a benefit of having such chip in play then nods, moving out as the guard by the door gave his stuff back and left with a crack. One of the two guards came into the room, showing remarkable semblance to two people and one of them was Hastos. The guard just sighs, shaking his eyes slightly; nearly chuckling.

"Father, you just love causing me trouble. Shall I play as well?" the male said as the elf King just hums then showed off his suddenly sharp teeth. "I see then. How shall I be named?" Hastos took his time then hum slightly as he could think of ways how game could go as. 

"Ryul, my dear son, you will be going as Quinn Taggart. I will be placing you in Hogwarts as transfer and you must shift into a female rather quickly." Hastos just love the look of Ryul's pale look that showed that he despise being a girl. "They'll be expecting to find a girl after all." Ryul just sighs then give in, shifting into a female guard that have rather untamed red hair with pale blue eyes as well slightly tan skin.

"Father, how shall I do this?" a feminine voice came out of the mouth, almost song-like.

"Just go find the other and make contact. Make friends if you must. I have a feeling that other will be mostly alone this year." She, now Quinn, just nods then quickly disappeared in flash of light to prepare everything. Hastos did the same, only to appear by the Nymph queen, who was trying to soothe down a startled and scared new fey-elf as he looks around to see Muggles that is currently knocked out.

"Shh, shh. Don't fear us dear childe. We're here to help you prepare for game that you cannot get out of," the Queen said, her pale green hair as her deep green eyes showing slight concern for the person before them. "Please, calm down." She infused her words with soothing magic, her pale white skin reaching out to touch but cringes slightly at the thought of doing so. Hastos could feel the Queen's power around this house they're currently in as it was just currently thirty minutes after midnight. 

"Wh-Who are y-y-you?" the soft voice said as Hastos steps forward slightly to get their attention.

"Fear not, I'm Hastos, the Elf King and this is Yitri, Queen of Nymph. We're here because you just went through the creature inheritance..." Hastos left the sentence off as Yitri pulls away, looking down at child before them. It was saddening that their offspring was spurned by their own races, whereas they want to keep them safe between them.

"Why do I have creature inheritance? I know my father's line never interacted with one..."

"Childe, you have two parents being creatures themselves..." Yitri said as the child before them looked confused about the situation as Hastos decided to drop the bomb.

"Harry Potter, you're a Changeling and you are Fey-Elf... You're also our son as well."

"Whut?"


	2. Let The Game Begin!

_"Fear not, I'm Hastos, the Elf King and this is Yitri, Queen of Nymph. We're here because you just went through the creature inheritance..." Hastos left the sentence off as Yitri pulls away, looking down at child before them. It was saddening that their offspring was spurned by their own races, whereas they want to keep them safe between them._

_"Why do I have creature inheritance? I know my father's line never interacted with one..."_

_"Childe, you have two parents being creatures themselves..." Yitri said as the child before them looked confused about the situation as Hastos decided to drop the bomb._

_"Harry Potter, you're a Changeling and you are Fey-Elf... You're also our son as well."_

_"Whut?"_

Harry Potter is currently shocked, his suddenly pointed curled ears catching up on his relatives' deep breathing that signals as sleep as he stares at both Fey Queen and Elf King wide-eyed. He watches Yitri, his supposed mother, just smacks back of the head of Hastos, his supposed father, for doing such thing. Harry just watches her moves closer to him, looking like she wanted to touch him, but cannot. He suddenly remembered Hermione telling him why that an offspring between an elf and a nymph or fey, they will be spurned as well rejected by both side of parents. He pales quickly at the thought of being rejected once more again by suddenly new set of parents after all.

But something was off.

"B-But wasn't Fey-Elf supposed to be a girl?" The question only brought thoughtful smirk on Hastos's face as Yitri just huffs slightly.

"We expected a girl after all," she answered as she knew that Harry was the rare one after all as well a shock for both sides. "We didn't know what to do when we suddenly found out that you're a boy... Though you are able to get pregnant after my nature scans on you just now." Harry just stares at her in shock as Yitri just grins happily then face Hastos. "You better have told them that I'm not a stickler for rules, because I'm definitely going to help him out for making such faces!" Hastos just looks at her unexpectedly, losing his stern look for more relaxed persona.

"I did of course. I even helped out in a way..." Harry just blinks at both Queen and King seems to not outright rejected him. Both of them felt a pair of eyes staring at them and turns to look at him. Then Harry suddenly blushed, causing his unique tattoos on his face and neck standing out even more. "Harry, may we touch you?" Hastos asks softly, looking torn on few issues as Yitri did the same, looking rather sad at the thought of being unable to truly take him in as her own. Harry nods as both royalty reaches forward, different hands touching the cheeks as Harry gasps in shock in sudden infuse of magic. He closes his eyes, shivering as Yitri lightly strokes a flame tattoo that started right underneath his left eyes to his neck, seeing some flower, flickers of fire and raindrops shown in tattoo. Hastos was tracing slightly on one set of tattoo that has three teardrops right underneath his right eye and three dots acting like an upside down triangle underneath the drops. 

The King and Queen knew that Harry was suffering, or more like enjoying, the magic influx between then and reaches for his hair that gotten unruly and grew out to the end of the shoulderblades. King just smirks when he studies the ears, noting that Harry already have earrings on them, five on each ear. "Looks like he'll become more powerful when he grow into his magic even more..." Yitri was the first to break the silence, causing Hastos to hums in agreement then pulls his hand back as Yitri slowly removes her hand back hesitantly. Harry gasps as he leans forward at the pull of the magic, leaning over himself as Yitri just winces softly. "Sorry, childe..."

"Yitri, think if they could accept him? He've shown unexceptional magic from birth and since he came into his inheritance, it would be unwise to not shun him..." Hastos quickly said as Yitri just hums slightly then waves a hand to cast illusion to make Harry look normal as Hastos did the same, providing a failsafe way. "And he's the only fey-elf male."

"I'll try to convince my kind to take in one, though they'll want to see him..." Harry struggles to listen to their conversation, but he could feel Yitri's soothing magic in her words lulling him to state of relaxation. "If he could just escape to the Black Lake..."

"Or Forbidden Forest. I'll try to convince my kind as well, though I have a feeling that Ryul will like him."

"What did you say to them anyway? I have a feeling that you did some twisting once more again."

"Oh nothing more than truth, dear Yitri. I did say that only two was born today, but not what kind. And I lovely used generic terms for some parts."

"Oh dear gods. I can see it, the chaos! Oh tell me you got front-seats for both of us!" Then a deep chuckle as Yitri hums gleefully.

"Well, I'm the next DADA teacher after all. I cannot wait of Ryul's reactions after all and I despise that pink toad. I only managed to convince the Minister that he should plan a year ahead than just jumping right in."

"You are cruel mister. I managed to get the position of Care of Magical Creatures professor as well. I also took on the role of Keeper of Keys too."

"Who are you calling cruel when you can just simply bewitch anyone into your liking."

"Shut up, you bloody git!"

Harry smiles as he could feel both of their magic reaching out, yet recoiling as if in hesitation. He could tell that they once loved each other completely but not for long and that Yitri was more affected by it than Hastos. But he could tell, their magic is so similar to them as Yitri cancels her soothing magic as well settling back into her formal persona as Hastos did the same.

"Childe, we decided last week that the war has raged far too long..." The Queen said as Harry struggles to listen, but very sleepily all of the sudden as his eyes was blurred back into poor eyesight as the glamour effect finally went into work. "We've decided to finish it with a small... Game of sorts..."

"I have just visited with Headmaster Dumbledore and Voldemort and said that they have to find you, though Ryul will be playing along as a fake target..." The King added in as Harry just let his breathing slows down, though his mind was in chaos. "I know that Voldemort wants to kill you, but we won't let you die. After all, you must live at all cost."

"I've already prepare a moleskin bag that will hang around your neck for you. It can be only be opened by you, Ryul, and us so do not fear if anyone finds out of what you are truly." Queen Yitri placed a small bag that seemed to have expanding charm on the inside as well silence charms. Hastos just nods then waves a hand to teleport the muggles that has been abusing the Fey-Elf back to their beds as well modifying their memories of them. "We'll see you at school... And expect me to call you out often for private lessons since Hastos really hates tutoring kids in private settings. I'll be trying to teach you everything about your powers."

"For now, you have passive abilities to resist Imperio, Legimines, love potions as well increased physical abilities; though you do need some trainings to get used for last part." Harry just stares at the King Hastos before falling onto his side, watching Hastos disappearing in white flash as Yitri just waves a hand to dispel the nature wards around the place before disappearing in green flash. Harry falling into a deep sleep, but not before hearing his door unlocking as well Tonks's voice calling out happily to say 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' soon after...

* * *

 

Voldemort just hisses softly, calling in all of his forces except for Snape since he didn't quite trust him anymore; watching each of his Death Eaters coming in with many pops in the large clearing. Peter was the one that have to be used to summoned, the large masses of so quite knocked him out.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix calls out, bowing as Voldemort strode to the edge of the cliff he is on. "How shall we help you?" Her cackle was high-pitched and gleeful. "It's time to get itsy bitsy Potter? Or time to attack the Order?"

"Neither," Voldemort said as everyone went silence, still bowing as the serpentine male just hisses while raising his hand. All of them rose, Lucius looking slightly confused. "I have attended a meeting with King Hastos... And Dumbledore under protection." Everyone just inhales sharply at the Order's leader's name, wondering why did their leader didn't kill him there. "Silence your minds! I'll have you know that I want my dear treasures back. Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov, I'm leaving you in charge to get my stuffs I gave to you."

"My Lord..." Lucius said as he pulls out a small ruined book that made Voldemort to hisses angrily. "Potter ruined your diary in his third year..." He was then subjected to intense pain of Curcio.

"That brat destroyed one?! You'll get my Locket then! You know what to do..." Voldemort said after releasing Lucius from a minute hold on him, pacing back and forth on the edge. Nagini, having been through the ritual to remove her Speaker's soul in her, just hisses soothingly at him. He calms down just enough then turns to face the group. "While that's said, Hastos has given us a chance to win the war. He has said that a Fey-Elf just went into their inheritance recently since they are Changeling and is very powerful enough to even stop the war on their own. They are also a way to gain their loyalty since King of Elves and new Queen of Fae is very... Bored." The Death Eaters chuckles warily, knowing that with those two royalties being 'bored', there will be chaos that alway made their way into history books. 

"What shall we do, my Lord?" Dolohov said lowly, bowing his head deeply to him as the Death Eater had noticed that his Lord seems to be more sane than before. His heart lightens at the thought of Voldemort truly returning to himself as Voldemort know what Dolohov was thinking about. It has been a while since he had a chat with one of the few original Death Eaters after that time when he went insane.

"Find her, I give you permission to tell your children to find her. She might attend at Hogwarts, under glamor as well possibly in sixth year as well." Voldemort's orders rang out, everyone perking up at the thought of chasing down an elusive person. "The game shall begin tomorrow, since tonight is the night of preparation!" The roar that answered him was glorious, smirking as everyone gathers around, conversations on tracking spells as well anti-glamours spells in their own dusty tomes that might prove useful. Voldemort just stares at Dolohov, who turns his head to face his stare head-on. He tilts his head to his Lord, who did the same, and break away from his son, Draco, and Lucius. They were just currently discussing on how to gather the items that Voldemort has requested for as well small orders for Draco to be on lookout.

"My Lord. What do you need of me?" Dolohov said as he kneels on one knee, arm over his chest as Voldemort was petting Nagini as she was hanging from the tree. Voldemort just wave him over closer, making his one of the most loyal Eaters slightly scared but stepped even closer to his Lord.

"Dolohov, it came to my attention that you, out of all of the very few original Eaters, have noticed my recent bout of sanity..." Voldemort said as Dolohov just gulps then nods.

"Of course, my Lord. I only noticed it just tonight, however..."

"Good. It came to my attention that Hastos knew of something that only I know." Voldemort smirks, tracing Dolohov's cheek with one finger as he watches then alert eyes facing forward to not insult him. "He knew I created Horcruxes, and I mean more than one. He warned me to gather them back and combine them soon or I'll become insane as before..." He watches Dolohov's face turn into awe and fear at the thought of Horcruxes then became serious at the thought of combining them at soon as possible.

"My Lord, if I may suggest; may I go on the missions with other to locate them if needed to?" Dolohov said as he was an exceptional wizard, being able to see auras to the point where he had to wear glasses in public. "I remember seeing them before and they are all unique... I'm sure no one could not sense them unless they are like me with abilities to use Dark Arts..." Voldemort became pleased at the suggestion, moving back into the view once more again.

"You shall, Dolohov. But I want to do something before Christmas break..." Dolohov just nod once, waiting to hear his Lord's demand as he knew that he will not be punished for stating his mind when it is important. "I want to break into Hogwarts on last day, for there is an Horcrux in school that belongs to me and I need it back."

"I'll prepare for the attack, my Lord. Should I suggest something else as well?" A patient question asked.

"Yes." An hissed answer responded.

"We could kidnap a few students to cover up the reason why we're there. The Order could figure out if we did not do anything except fighting." Voldemort seems thoughtful on the subject, thinking deeply as he sees the reasons why Dolohov suggested this. They could forcibly recruit exceptional talents as well providing discretions for Dumbledore and Order to figure out so he could get the diadem.

"Who are you thinking about to kidnap, my dear Dolohov?"

"Luna Lovegood is a suspected Seer as well daughter to Editor of Quibbler," the dark-haired male answered softly as Voldemort could see a great benefit of that. "The Weasley twins, as much I hate to say this, Draco has mentioned that they are quite devious and could easily fit in Slytherin..." The Dark Lord was slightly surprised to hear that but waves his hand to go on. "Few of random students, and I suggest taking two or three of Slytherin that did not know what is going on to protect our children in it."

"And what about Harry Potter? Should we try to kidnap him?" Voldemort hisses out his suspicion, causing Dolohov to pales slightly but thinks carefully on the matter.

"My Lord, none of us could do so." The answer nearly caused Voldemort to Curcio him, but Dolohov added more to it. "However, with your link with him, you might be able to... If the suspected female is there, no doubt that she will fight back, but we will get her." Voldemort stills his hand, thinking of the formula of the plan then smirks once more again. "My Lord, may I ask of you of what is the details to win this... Game of Hide and Seek?"

A chuckle was heard from Voldemort, knowing that Dolohov was disgusted to suggest such muggle game, but it did aptly suit the situation. "I need her real name, not her fake name. And Hastos will want to see her as well to confirm the person."

"I see. Is there anymore else, my Lord?" Dolohov asks softly, still bowing his head as Voldemort just hums then walks away, Nagini sliding onto his shoulders.

"No, you are excused. Tell me the plan details at later date, since you are apparently in charge of it." A crack signals the Lord's departure, causing Dolohov to sighs softly as he stares longingly at the spot when he saw him last.

"Of course, my Lord. I'll exceed your expectations as I did before."

* * *

 

Dumbledore just grins lightly at Tonks carry Harry Potter on her back, seeing that he is still sleeping. "Welcome back, everyone. How is he?" he asked softly as he was thankful that everyone came back alive.

"We couldn't wake him up with minor spell, so we decided to bring him here before we use more powerful kind." Kingsley said as Dumbledore just frowns but grins again as they bypassed the screeching Walburga's portrait. 

"For fucking Merlin's sake,  _ **shut the hell up,**_ **_Walburga!_** " Harry began out in English then slipped into parseltongue, effectively shutting her up as everyone was slightly shocked as Harry's outburst. Harry blinks, pushing his glasses up his forehead to rubs at his eyes before realizing he had spoken in Parseltongue accidently, again. "Sorry everyone. Was tired and I slipped into it without knowing, again." **  
**

"That's no matter, my boy. As long you intend no harm by it, though it did shut Walburga up very well," Dumbledore said as he pulls away from Harry, leading them into a sitting room where Sirius was getting up with a pep as Remus was doing the same, glad to see their godson. Harry got off his distant cousin's back and rushes over to hug then both.

"Padfoot, Moony!" Sirius and Remus just hold him near then, big grins on their faces as Remus noticed a strange smell that his pup has, but kept silent about it. "I missed you guys..."

"Aw, Prongslet! You didn't have to worry. I've been going stir crazy around here, not being able to do anything or visit you, pup!" Sirius said as he pulls Harry onto the couch, ignoring Molly's cries of boy needing to sleep as well eat since he is skinny again. "How are you?"

"'m fine, Snuffle. Just tired somehow," Harry mutters as he yawns, causing Remus to grins softly.

"I see, would you like to go to your room then?" Remus suggested as Sirius just shot him a pout, wanting to see his god-son a little more longer. "You could see us again in the morning at breakfast as well." THat gotten both of  them to grin brightly as Remus helped Harry up. 

"Okay. See you later Siri." Harry said as Sirius just grip his shoulder gently, showing his care and kindness for other then lets him go into Remus's care. "Goodnight everyone." Remus guided Harry up the stairs, going past Harry's old room, but rather a little higher up that Remus knew they could speak privately.

"Harry, care to tell me why you smell like elf and a nymph?" Remus suggested as Harry just brightens up quickly, looking slightly worried. "Cub, please tell me. I'll even keep it a secret for you if you're worried about the Order." Harry sighs then looks around him, noting the unfamiliar surroundings but nods as they enter a recently cleaned bedroom, seeing that it's a mix of of green and silver with black woods. Harry just smirks at the thought of Slytherin colors as Remus just sighs softly. "We couldn't get the colors to change into our liking."

"It's okay, Moony... I was supposed to be in Slytherin anyway.." Harry mutters unknowingly as Remus just shuts the door  behind him quickly at that. "Moony?"

"You're supposed to be in Slytherin? Cub, you should have be sorted in your true House or it'll hurt you badly." Remus's face held slightly shock and concerns. Harry just blinks then shook his head, heading over to sit on the bed.

"No, I was just playing my role as Boy-Who-Lived, Moony," Harry said softly as he looks outside the window softly, his green eyes looking lonely and sad at the thought of never being able to be himself, his true self. "I just want to be Harry, not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, but I just want to be just me." Remus just stand there, wondering how did things turn out this way as Harry just smiles brokenly at him. "Excuse my wish.. Is there something you want to know about my.. 'Scent'? 

Remus just blinks as he nods, his amber eyes showing concerns and worries for other as Harry just hums. "Well, I just wanted to know how did you visit two... Dangerous creatures?"

"Hmm, because I'm special."

Well, Remus did not expect that at all, but he had to placed a guess of him being gentle with them at the least. Harry just smiles crudely then looks at Remus straight on.

"If Dumbledore tells something unique and dangerous, I'll tell you when you figure out why." Remus just frowns at Harry's words, but let Harry move on bed to sleep at last, back against him as Remus just looks at the moonless sky. He turns around and closed the door behind him, smelling Sirius right before him. They both exchange looks then went across the hall into their room together in the end.

* * *

 

Harry just stares at the dark green wall, looking displeased until he felt a calling for him somewhere in the room. He groans softly then gets up to his feet, letting it guide him to a small dresser that have a jewelry box atop of it. He narrows his eyes and reaches his hand out to touch it, only to be stopped by  a popping sound and Kreacher's hand on his wrist.

"Harry Potter must not touch it. There's nasty, nasty thing in it," Kreacher grumbles darkly, looking protective over it. "Kreacher must destroy it, destroy it as Master Regulus told him to long, long time ago."

"Why did he tell you to destroy something?" Harry asks softly, staying still as Kreacher lets go of the wrist and moves to pull out a Slytherin Locket. Harry gasps as he jumps back, hearing Parseltongue whispering toward to him to take it back to Voldemort. "What the hell is that!" Kreacher just smirks crudely, though his eyes betray curiosity at the thought of the boy being able to react to it.

"Kreacher tries everything to destroy it, destroy it with magic and muggle filthy things. No dent was made, no scratches was even made. Kreacher is surprised, surprised to see Harry Potter can sense it." Harry just shivers at the enchanting work of jewelry, though managing to tear his eyes away to stare at Kreacher, his glasses dangerously slipping low on nose. "Kreacher wants to know if you know how to. Kreacher will trust Harry Potter this once."

"B-But I don't know. This is the first ti-.." Harry began to say before leaving off at the word, his memories remembering a diary that possessed Ginny. He blinks then swore deeply, now understanding what was the source. "M-Maybe I know... But it'll have to be done at school, with everyone's distracted." Kreacher just smiles even wider, showing his rotten teeth as he nods slowly.

"Kreacher will keep it safe, safe until it is not safe. Kreacher will bring it to Harry Potter when it is not safe or it is time," Kreacher said as he tucks the necklace in his 'shirt' looking pleased as Harry nods. Kreacher just stops smiling and his fingers aimed to apparate away. "Kreacher wish Harry Potter a good early morning and Happy birthday. Kreacher will be going on." The house-elf just snaps, disappearing with a snap as Harry just plops backward, groaning as he closes his eyes. It was starting to be bothersome once more again.

"Bloody Hell. I'm going to have another year of unwanted adventure again."


End file.
